


TJ & Reed

by curl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen (mentioned), Gen, M/M, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl
Summary: TJ visits Reed to talk about what happened.Set between Cookie Monster (3x06) and The New Girls (3x07)





	TJ & Reed

TJ took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He had no idea how Reed's parents would react to him. After all, he did get the police involved, which must have been highly uncomfortable to deal with at best.  
It was Reed's mother who answered the door, and the look on her face made him lose his last bit of hope that she would welcome him with open arms for saving her son's life, or at the very least his foot.  
TJ didn't even get a chance to greet her back before she said, „Reed is not allowed to have visitors at the moment.“  
„Could you please tell him to call me back?“, TJ replied cautiously. He didn't know how open she was to requests.  
„He's not allowed to use his phone either. I'll let him know to contact you when we decide it's the right time to let him have it again.“  
TJ was almost relieved, because he'd been afraid Reed was ignoring him on purpose, just like Cyrus.  
„Okay, thanks. Well, have a nice day, then,“ TJ said and started backing away.  
„You too, TJ,“ she responded, but he wasn't sure if she meant it.

TJ kept his eyes on the door to make sure Reed's mother was really gone before making a turn for the garden gate. He didn't even bother to check if it was locked and climbed over it. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder, he made his way to the backyard, picking up a few pebbles to throw at the window of Reed's room.  
When he rounded the corner, however, Reed was already there, sitting on the roof in front of the window.  
„Didn't think I'd see you anytime soon,“ Reed said, and TJ was having a hard time discerning whether he was mad or not. „I'm surprised your parents even let you come here,“ he added without looking at TJ.  
„They don't,“ TJ responded with a shrug. „They think I'm with Cyrus.“  
„Why aren't you?“, Reed asked in a slightly accusing tone, making TJ regret bringing Cyrus up.  
Reluctantly, he answered, „He's avoiding me.“  
Reed raised his eyebrows and shot a glance at TJ. „What, after you stabbed your friends in the back for him? But that was so romantic,“ he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
„That's not-“ TJ sighed. „Can you just come down here for a second?“  
Reed seemed hesitant at first, but then got up and climbed down the trellis on the wall, carelessly beheading one or two roses on the way. „Alright, here I am,“ he said with an expectant expression.  
TJ struggled to hold eye contact. „..Are you mad at me?“  
Reed huffed. „Uh, yeah? The police came to my house! And I have to do _100_ hours of community service!“  
„I'm sorry! But-“  
„Nothing even happened!“, Reed added.  
„This time!“, TJ retorted.  
Reed rolled his eyes. „You sound like my mom.“  
„Well, she's right.“  
„I bet that's what Cyrus said, too,“ Reed scoffed.  
TJ furrowed his eyebrows. „Come on, leave him out of this.“  
„But it's true, isn't it?“ Reed insisted. „You knew I wanted to try it, but you never tried to stop me before you became friends with him.“  
TJ hesitated, trying to find the right words. He didn't want to admit that he might have been a little bit scared to speak up. And he knew that Reed was right about the fact that Cyrus had had an influence on him, but he actually considered that to be a good thing. „I didn't think you would actually do it!“, he said, and in a more desperate tone he added, „And the first time I invite Cyrus, _that's_ when you decide to bring the gun?“  
Reed laughed. „Okay, I admit, not the best decision I ever made.“  
The tension between them eased up, allowing TJ to relax a bit. For a moment both of them were quiet.  
„Someone could've gotten hurt,“ TJ finally said, „or killed!“  
Reed let out a theatrical groan. „I knooow. The cops who showed up to my house mentioned that _several_ times.“  
„And did they get through to you?“, TJ asked, raising his eyebrows. He still didn't quite believe that Reed had actually learned something from all of this.  
Reed averted his gaze and answered more quietly, „I'm not gonna do it again.“  
„Good.“  
„Because my dad changed the combo to the safe,“ he added with a smirk.  
In response, TJ punched his shoulder lightly. „I'm serious.“  
Reed rasied his hands in defense. „Okay, okay. I promise.“ He shoved his hands into his pockets before looking up at TJ again. „Any word from Lester?“  
TJ shook his head. „All I know is that he's grounded too. He's probably really mad.“  
„Eh, he's gonna calm down,“ Reed replied with a shrug, „He's been grounded before, and he's not the one who has to do community service.“  
There was another short pause, until Reed asked, „So... Cyrus is ghosting you, huh?“  
„He's avoiding me at school and he won't answer my calls and texts,“ TJ said, not liking the reminder.  
„Desperate much,“ Reed mumbled and TJ looked to the side with a frown. While Reed knew about TJ's crush, he probably didn't know just _how_ desperate he really was.  
Reed gave him a strong pat on the shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts. „Hey, come on. He's gonna come around once he learns that it was you who sold us out.“  
„Well, somebody had to save you from yourself,“ TJ responded with a hint of a smirk. He paused, his expression turning more serious again. „So.. are we cool?“  
Reed thought for a moment, before he finally sighed and said, „Sure. But you owe me, like, 100 lunches.“ TJ let out a breath of relief, and Reed spoke on. „Listen, I know it was stupid, okay? That's kinda what makes it fun.“  
TJ opened his mouth to respond, but Reed cut him off.  
„But not when somebody gets shot in the leg,“ he said with annoyance in his voice, probably repeating after someone who had told him the exact same thing.  
„Sorry for stabbing you in the back“, TJ said, eyes jumping to the side and back to Reed.  
„Sorry for bringing a gun and scaring off Prince Charming,“ Reed replied with a smirk, eliciting a chuckle from TJ.  
With and expectant look, Reed raised his hand for TJ to take and they pulled each other into a brief hug.  
TJ almost felt bad that he was somewhat surprised that their friendship had survived this. Maybe he wasn't giving Reed enough credit.  
When they separated, Reed said, „Okay, so, I watched a really cool video on how to make smoke bombs.“  
„Are you serious?“, TJ asked, wondering if he had just hallucinated this entire conversation.  
„They're tiny, it's only a little bit of smoke, totally safe, I swear,“ Reed defended himself.  
TJ sighed. „Why can't you just stick to Fortnite like the rest of us.“  
Reed ignored him, but smirked as he kept on teasing him. „We only need bottle caps-“  
„I'm leaving.“ TJ said and turned around.  
„Hot glue-“  
„Walking away!“  
„And ping pong balls!“


End file.
